the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akimoto (Earth 661)
Backstory Early Life The man that would become First Spinjitzu Master was born to an unknown Oni parent and an unknown Dragon parent, in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Though his true name is lost in time, in the lore of many of the Clans, it is said they named the boy Akimoto, meaning "he who triumphs". It's believed that in both Oni and Dragon culture, there are no such things as last names, meaning that Akimoto did not have one himself. Both adored Akimoto and were highly protective of him. When the other Oni and Dragons found out about him, they wanted him to join their side to fight against their archenemy. Involvement in the Oni-Dragon War and Leaving the First Realm At a young age, Akimoto discovered his powers of Creation and Destruction, and was easily able to balance out these essences. With this, he created the art of Spinjitzu, thus earning him the name of 'The First Spinjitzu Master'. The Oni and Dragons were shocked, but this only gave them more reason to make him join a side. In an attempt to protect Akimoto, his parents died, the other Oni and Dragons labelling them as traitorous. Akimoto was left in despair because of this, leaving him angry and heartbroken. He grew tired of the constant fighting between the Oni and Dragons, so he teamed up with the Firstbourne, the mother of all Dragons, to help him escape the First Realm. Formation of Ninjago, Hunted by the Oni The two escaped successfully, Akimoto using his powers of Creation to make the realm that became Ninjago. It was there he forged the Golden Weapons alongside Firstbourne, to help Akimoto shape Ninjago into what he desired. Eventually Firstbourne and Akimoto parted ways, but shortly after, the Oni found a way into Ninjago to try to get Akimoto on their side, or kill him. Akimoto and the Oni clashed, until Akimoto eventually was victorious, with the help of one notable Oni, Mistaké. Akimoto, while he was happy with what he had created, he felt as if something was missing - intelligent, sentient life. He used his abilities to create humans, beings that looked just like him, minus the Oni and Dragon blood. Humans of different ethnicities were made over time all across different parts of Ninjago. Rise and Fall of the Overlord and Later Life Another problem soon arose, this time coming from the balance - a deity called The Overlord. He and Akimoto fought for many centuries, neither of them gaining an advantage, until Akimoto had no other choice, but to split Ninjago in two - the Light and Dark Islands. The Dark Island drifted away and sank into the ocean, putting the Overlord to rest along with his stone army. Akimoto was starting to grow frail over the next few thousand years, and he knew his time to go would come. He eventually fell in love with a human girl, named Kusuriko, who he married and had two sons with, the eldest named Garmadon, the youngest named Wu, who he also passed down his abilities to. Kusuriko eventually passed away, a while before Akimoto himself was to pass on. Akimoto sealed himself and the Realm Crystal, one of his finest creations, away in a tomb under the ocean, where he died peacefully in his sleep... His legacy, although shrouded in myth and lost to time, remains one of the most famous in Ninjago history. Personality Akimoto was believed to have been irresponsible in his early years, incredibly quite wise and generous at the same time. He was easily stressed however in his early life, due to his impartiality and stubbornness. While the Oni and Dragons wanted Akimoto to pick a side and fight in their war, he wanted to run away and start over. All Akimoto ever desired was peace, and when he finally had it in Ninjago, he became more benevolent and humble. He learned many things over time in Ninjago, which expanded his already well established wisdom, and made him into the man that everyone praised and worshipped. Appearance Very few recall what Akimoto looked like, but depictions of him show him having very light blond hair in his youth, which faded to a white rather quickly. In his youth, Akimoto was believed to have had his hair done short and tousled, but when he got older, he did his hair up in a braid. Some depictions of him show him with a small goatee, others show him with a full beard. It's believed he may have grown a full beard right before his death. His eye colour could have varied, however most depictions show him having hazel eyes, much like his son, Wu. He usually wore a black kimono, however the design varied. Some speculate that this was not even his true form, and that his true form may have been more demon-like with some dragon features, as he was a descendant of the Oni and Dragon. It is quite possible that Akimoto would have been able to grow an extra pair of arms in order to possess all four of the Golden Weapons at once as well. Relationships * Unknown Oni Parent * Unknown Dragon Parent * Kusuriko - Wife (deceased) ** Garmadon - Son ** Misako Garmadon - Daughter in-law *** Lloyd Garmadon - Grandson ** Wu - Son * Mistaké - Eventual ally (deceased) Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Canon Character Variations Category:Characters